heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Thrawn
Grand Admiral Thrawn |occupation = Grand Admiral of the Galactic Empire |home = Csilla |gender = Male |species = Chiss |hair_color = Dark Blue |eye_color = Red |skin = Light Blue |personality = Ruthless, calm, level-headed, collected, patient, observant, cunning, appreciative, polite, respectful, coldly analytical, highly intelligent |affiliations = |family = Thrass (brother, Legends only) |friends = Canon: Eli Vanto, Arihnda Pryce, Rukh, [[|Anakin Skywalker|Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader]], Padmé Amidala, Palpatine, Yogar Lyste (formerly), Agent Kallus (formerly), Kassius Konstantine, Wilhuff Tarkin, Wullf Yularen, Vult Skerris, Captain Slavin, Gilad Pellaeon Legends: Gilad Pellaeon, Rukh (formerly), Mara Jade Skywalker (formerly), Joruus C'boath |minions = Rukh, Stormtroopers, Death Troopers |enemies = Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, C1-10P, Kanan Jarrus, Cham Syndulla, Agent Kallus, Rex, the Bendu, Jun Sato, Jan Dodonna, AP-5, Nightswan, the Purgill Legends: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Leia Organa, Jaina and Jacen Solo, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo |likes = Art, war, strategy, the Chiss Ascendancy, the protection of his people |dislikes = Rebels, incompetence, lack of respect, racism, treason, civilian casualties |powers = Leadership Genius intellect Mastery of strategy, tactics and analysis Expertise in psychology Knowledge in interrogation through leading questions Formidable hand-to-hand combatant Manipulation Master of reasoning (logical, intuitive and verbal) |possessions = His blaster His art collection The Chimaera Hera Syndulla's kalikori (formerly) |films = Star Wars Rebels: Steps into Shadows Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore |shows = Star Wars Rebels |games = Star Wars: Force Arena Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes |books = Thrawn: The Ascendancy Trilogy 1 Thrawn Thrawn: Alliances Thrawn: Treason Aftermath: Empire's End (mentioned) |voice = Lars Mikkelsen}} Grand Admiral Thrawn is a major villain in the Star Wars universe. He was ntroduced in the 1991 Timothy Zahn novel Heir to the Empire, being Commander of the Galactic Empires remaining forces after the defeat if Palpatine at the hands of his former Apprentice Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader), where he faced off the Skywalker twins, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo. He is seemingly resurrected in the Hand of Thrawn duology (1997–98), and his backstory is explored in various other novels, short stories, comics, and video games in the Star Wars expanded universe. Due to his popularity in the non-canon legends, he was introduced in the new Star Wars Canon as the main antagonist of the third and fourth and final seasons of Star Wars Rebels television series. Personality Star Wars Legends Approximately five years after the events depicted in Return of the Jedi, the Rebel Alliance, now known as the New Republic, has driven out the remnants of the old Imperial Starfleet to a distant corner of the galaxy, and is attempting to set up a functional government. Princess Leia and Han Solo are married and expecting twins. Luke Skywalker has become the first in a long-awaited new line of Jedi Knights. Thousands of light years away, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the last and most brilliant of the 12 grand admirals, has taken command of the shattered Imperial Fleet and prepared it to attack the New Republic. Thrawn is searching for a Dark Jedi to join his side, and is confident he can restore the Empire. In Heir to the Empire (1991),c master tactician Grand Admiral Thrawn plots to destroy the New Republic despite their numerical advantage over the remaining Imperial forces. He sets his sights on the Wayland storehouse of the late Emperor Palpatine, which contains a massive array of Spaarti cloning cylinders and a working cloaking shield. To this end, Thrawn and his subordinate Gilad Pellaeon, captain of the Star Destroyer Chimaera, enlist the help of smuggler Talon Karrde and his second-in-command Mara Jade to obtain several salamander-like creatures called ysalamiri. Thrawn uses the ysalamiri, which possess the natural ability to disrupt the Force, to subdue the storehouse's guardian Joruus C'baoth, a twisted clone of a Jedi Master whom the Grand Admiral had killed years before. C'baoth offers his allegiance in exchange for two acolytes to bend to his will: Darth Vader's twin children, Luke and Leia. Thrawn sends some of his Noghri killers to capture Luke and a pregnant Leia, but their attempts repeatedly fail. Leia defends herself from one attack, and is surprised when the Noghri suddenly surrenders. Thrawn launches his first offensive, a series of hit-and-run attacks into New Republic territory, and then steals a complement of mole miners from Lando Calrissian's mining operations on Nkllon. In need of warships, and with his previous tactics having forced over 100 lightly manned ships to be stationed at the Sluis Van shipyards as he planned, Thrawn invades. His stormtroopers use the stolen miners to board and hijack the ships, but they are thwarted when Lando is able to seize control of the miners remotely. The Grand Admiral withdraws his forces, but thanks to Thrawn's plotting, his New Republic nemesis Admiral Ackbar is soon arrested for treason.7827 Dark Force Rising (1992) reveals that prior to the Clone Wars, the Old Republic had constructed a fleet of highly automated heavy cruisers, known as the Katana fleet. A virus infected the crews of the entire fleet and drove them insane. The fleet was never seen again until smuggler Talon Karrde discovered it (several years before the events of the first book). With access to Palpatine's private storehouse on the planet Wayland, Thrawn presses his advantage to marshal more forces for the battle against the New Republic. Mara Jade, in an attempt to exonerate the Empire's warrant for Karrde's arrest, goes to Thrawn and offers to reveal the location of the Katana fleet. Instead, he has her followed and Karrde is captured. Mara and Luke rescue Karrde from Thrawn's Star Destroyer as Thrawn attempts to capture another man who knows about the Katana fleet. Meanwhile, Leia learns that the Noghri serve the Empire because they revere her late father, the insidious Vader, who they believe saved their planet Honoghr from ecological disaster. Leia convinces them that they have been deceived and effectively enslaved by the Empire, and they switch sides. With Ackbar temporarily neutralized as a tactical opponent, Thrawn leads an army of clones to claim the so-called "Katana fleet", outmaneuvering Luke, Lando, and Han Solo. In The Last Command (1993), set about a month after the previous book, Thrawn uses the Katana fleet, manned with clones, to mount a successful offensive against the New Republic. Seizing one planet after the other, the Grand Admiral soon immobilizes the galactic capital world, Coruscant. He has placed multiple cloaked asteroids around the planet, and through a ruse he has led the New Republic leadership to believe that Coruscant is surrounded with them. Learning of the deception, the Republic fleet attacks the Imperial shipyards at Bilbringi to capture a device that can find the cloaked asteroids, but Thrawn's forces crush them. Meanwhile, Luke and Leia lead a group to destroy the cloning facility on Wayland. Just as Thrawn and Pellaeon learn that the Noghri aided in the attack on Wayland, Thrawn's own Noghri bodyguard, Rukh, kills the Grand Admiral—whose last words are, "But ... it was so artistically done." With all hope of victory dashed by Thrawn's death, Pellaeon orders the Imperial forces to retreat. In Vision of the Future (1998), Admiral Gilad Pellaeon admits that the Empire, down to only a few sectors, is now fighting a losing battle, and initiates peace talks with Princess Leia. However, Moff Disra hires a con artist, Flim, to impersonate the deceased Grand Admiral Thrawn in order to motivate the Imperial forces. Major Grodin Tierce, the clone of a former stormtrooper imbued with Thrawn's tactical intellect by the grand admiral himself, strategizes that the false Thrawn could also rally support for the Empire and intimidate the New Republic. The tactic is successful until Pellaeon and Talon Karrde—on opposing sides but both desiring peace—expose Flim. Meanwhile, at a fortress called the Hand of Thrawn, Luke and Mara discover a gestating and near-complete clone of Thrawn, which is killed during their escape. An expedition by Thrawn to the galaxy's Unknown Regions is also mentioned. Finally, a peace treaty is signed by Pellaeon and the New Republic's president. Star Wars Canon Star Wars Rebels Annoyed by the recent rebel activity going on at Lothal, Arihnda Pryce approaches Tarkin and requests for the assistance from someone who sees a "bigger picture" about bring about the downfall of the rebels and requests for the Seventh Fleet led by Grand Admiral Thrawn. Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Star Wars Legends Character Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Admirals Category:TV Show Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Star Wars Canon Characters